


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by AllessaRen2198



Series: Songfics for Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: So, same as my Poe fic in this series but with Kylo and Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams.





	1. I

**I walk a lonely road**

Kylo was alone. He knew this. He was reminded every day as he stormed down the halls of the  _ Finalizer _ or  _ Starkiller Base _ , or wherever he happened to be. He was reminded when those who he passed cowered in fear, even as they stood tall and saluted him. He was reminded when Snoke would sneer down at him and tell him so. 

**The only one that I have ever known**

But he had always known, somewhat. Even as his mother smiled, and his father stood watching at a careful distance, the son he never wanted but got stuck with anyway. He’d been alone at the academy. Yes, he’d ended up with his knights. But they were alone too. That’s what the darkness was.  **Alone.**

**Don't know where it goes**

To say he knew the future would be a lie. He had no idea what was next. Playing everything by ear. But there was one constant. 

**But it's only me, and I walk alone**

She seemed to follow him everywhere. He was still alone, as she never said a word, only fixing the messes he made in his blind fury. She intrigued him. So she lived.

**I walk this empty street**

**On the boulevard of broken dreams**

How had he gotten here? He was Vader’s grandson. And yet, he let himself be beaten time and time again. As he finished destroying a console, he turned to her. “Why do you follow?” “Because Sir, if I didn’t you would truly be alone.” 

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one, and I walk alone**

Kylo tilted his head. As the girl walked away, he caught a single thought leaving her mind. Projected o all who could hear. “ _ You mean more to me than you will ever know  _ Kylo Ren”. He tilted his head and turned on his heel. Yes, he supposed he would never know.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would be alone, he knew, until the end of time.

 

**I walk alone, I walk alone**

**I walk alone and I walk a**

 

Ben scowled as he cut down the final student. No, his name was Kylo now. Kylo Ren. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get back to the ship, to be taken to Snoke to start his real training.

 

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 

He was alone as he turned. For the first time in his life, he was truly alone. Snoke had left him to complete the mission. He wanted Kylo to kill his peers of his own volition. Without any outside interference. That was how they would both know he was ready. Then he heard it. The soft voice calling his name.

 

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 

The small boy, Andro Kylo recalled, lay dying at the foot of the statue of some old Jedi from years past. “Mr. Ben, why?” Kylo shook his head. He simply turned again. That’s when he felt her. She had been his biggest obstacle by far. His love, who he thought loved him enough in return.

 

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 

But when the time had come for her to choose, between him and the light, she had left him. He was not a fool. He knew it had hurt her. He knew she hadn’t wanted to leave him. He also knew that his pleas would fall on deaf ears. She had lost too much to what he was becoming.

 

**Till then I walk alone**

 

So, instead of allowing her one last moment, he turned and walked away. Alone. Still, he heard a whisper of her voice as he climbed aboard the old ship.  _ “Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care _ , or that I will ever leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So here is chapter two of this. I hope you enjoy it! This whole format is new to me really, minus a couple of my John Keats poem works, so if you having constructive criticism let me know!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would never leave him. Not in this life, nor in any other.

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

 

Kylo winced as the droid sewed up his face and upper chest and shoulder. The wound would scar, a reminder of what she had done. A knock on his door made him almost roll his eyes. “No.” Instead, she walked in, unprompted, unwanted, and with a look of relief on her face.

 

**On the borderline of the edge**

**And where I walk alone**

 

In another life, he would have greeted her with assurances of his safety. He would kiss her, hold her. But this was not that life, and so he stared. To her credit, she remained looking him over. “I read the medical reports.” Of course, she had. “Then why are you here?”

 

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up and every thing's all right**

 

She needed to leave before he killed her. “ _ Get Out _ .” He heard her sigh and he flinched.

 

**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**

**And I walk alone**

 

“ _ I’m not scared of you _ Ren. I never will be.” Then she left him. 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had guts. And you were probably stupid. Ren respected that.

**I walk alone, I walk alone**

**I walk alone and I walk a**

 

Ren was alone as he trudged towards his TIE shuttle the  _ Silencer _ . Around him, the remnants of the village he'd been sent to stood ominously. Dead ‘Troopers and villagers were scattered around the scene. The remaining survivors, along with Phasma had already boarded their transport shuttle. He let out a long sigh of...something and set course for the  _ Finalizer _ .

 

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

As he landed he saw you, the female technician who worked on his TIE. You bowed your head in silence and set to work with your teammate, a Twi’lek male. The two of you started quietly chatting and Ren was hit with an aching in his chest. Loneliness? He would think about it later.

 

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 

He rolled his shoulders and began walking, coming to a stop in front of General Hux who was waiting a few steps ahead of his landing ramp.  _ “Oh. You’re still alive.“  _ Hux’s voice was full of mocking. Kylo couldn’t stand the man. _ “Don’t sound so disappointed. I might think you don’t like me.“ _ At his comment, a snort came from his shuttle. Both he and Hux eyed the female technician, whose partner looked mortified. While Ren tilted his head, Hux rolled his eyes. “Back to work. All of you!” And he left. Ren simple tilted his head towards you.

 

**Till then I walk alone**

 

You were brave, he’d give you that. Then he headed towards his chambers. 


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only you.

**I walk alone, I walk a**

**I walk this empty street**

 

Ren stared at your body in confusion. Around the two of you, bodies scattered the temple. Why were you a problem? Everyone else had fallen so easily. And yet you...you caused him pause. 

 

**On the boulevard of broken dreams**

 

“Ben.” Your voice was a hoarse whisper, yet it still remained so soft and forgiving. “NO!” he fell to his knees clutching at his hair. “I forgive you.” “STOP!” he couldn’t hear you say those words.

 

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one, and I walk alone**

 

In the still settling air, your voices were like cannons hitting a rocky shore. 

 

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 

He had to leave, get out, now. “Goodbye Ben.” Yes, he thought. 

 

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Till then I walk alone**

  
“ _ There was never really anyone else _ . I always knew it would be you who was my end.” With those words, he left you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! So this is the end! Also, go listen to Oscar Isaac sing Never Had! It's so perfect!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
